User talk:EmpyrealInvective
If you are here to inquiry about a story I deleted of yours, read this first as it will likely explain why. If you do not and post to this talk page and your story was deleted for obvious reasons covered in the blog, I will link the aforementioned guide to your talk page as an explanation. Are you here about a Journal Entry pasta that I deleted? Read that guide before asking why I deleted your story. If you are inquiring about a longer story that I deleted, perhaps this guide will elaborate on the issues a bit. This guide on micro pastas should help if you are wondering why your short story was deleted. Maybe it was an NSFW pasta, if so, this guide has you covered. Archives Here to leave a hateful message??? Why not check out the Salt Mines to see how ineffective Internet rage is against me before wasting both our time. ---- Story deleted? Just came to ask why my story (Reticence) was deleted. Read the post and I'm really not sure. --Alalattack (talk) 20:49, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Re I definitively appreciate the honor. I had no clue I was even nominated for weeks. Thank you so much. GreyOwl (talk) 01:53, March 8, 2016 (UTC) RE Oh, sorry. I saw that a lot of people used it in quotations without spacing. GreyOwl (talk) 20:25, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Review Request Hello, Empy. A while back (as in, over half a year ago, when the story was uploaded), you critiqued In Torment III, and helped fix a bit of the story with me. I'd like to let you know that In Torment 4, the next chronological story, has been released, and that I'm looking for both reviews and insight. If you'd like to read the story, it'd be greatly appreciated. If not, thank you for reading this message. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 10:08, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Review Request (if you have time) So, I followed your advice and made a post on the Writer's showcase forum. I know that since you're an admin, you have other duties to attend to and maybe have other stories to read. But, if you can, it'd be nice to have a review since my stories are relatively obscure like the majority of creepypastas. Not all my stories are great, but I believe that this one is one of my better ones. But, I do understand that opinions tend to vary and I wish to become a better writer. If you do review it, I will be grateful. If not, that is fine too. "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 16:16, March 9, 2016 (UTC) The Other Side of the Curtain For 'The Other Side of the Curtain', when you are referring to a human as a serial killer, should it be categorized by monsters. That will help to know in the future, I realized it didn't really fit with Reality either; but in some sort of bented logic it can change your perception on how you think of showers. Anyway, let me know if a story has to do with a human killer, if the monster category is needed. [[User:NathanLeachman|''Get Ready!]] ([[User talk:NathanLeachman|Here I come]]) 17:45, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Not exactly what I was asking. It wasn't that the context clues supposed to me something else, I want to know if a story is told like this, and the killer is human, what's the category. [[User:NathanLeachman|Get Ready!]] ([[User talk:NathanLeachman|Here I come'']]) 17:50, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Help please. I tried to archive my talk page since it's been sitting there for two years. But I mistakenly deleted it. :-) So I may have messed up a little bit, I had tried to archive my talk page since it has existed for going on 2 years, but I accidently linked it wrong, now it's eleted. Is there a reason a whole creepypasta story dissapears The creep is gone for some weird reason. Also this isn't the first time, I've been directed to a pasta. With just a title and no story. တရားသူကြီးကို တစ်ဖက်သတ်အစွဲ (talk) 19:46, March 9, 2016 (UTC)